deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Sans is a character from the indie video role-playing game, Undertale. He previously appeared in the 69th episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Sans (Completed by Utahraptor77) * Animdude VS Sans (Completed) * Bandana Waddle Dee vs Sans (By Eficiente) * Beerus vs. Sans (Completed) * Sans Vs Bendy (Completed) * Bernkastel vs Sans (Completed by Paladinporter) * Sans VS Bill Cipher (Completed) * Bowser vs Sans (Completed) * Sans vs Bubsy (Abandoned) * Cuphead vs. Sans (Completed) * Dan Hibiki Vs. Sans (Completed) * Dante VS Sans (Abandoned) * Darth Maul vs Sans * Darth Vader vs Sans (Abandoned) * Deadpool vs Sans (Completed) * Sans VS Dimentio (Abandoned) * Sans vs Dirk Strider * Dr. Andonuts (Halloween Hack) VS Sans * Dr. Zomboss vs Sans '(Completed) * 'Sans Vs Drakath (Completed) * Sans vs Enderman(Minecraft) (By Unikitty16) * Fawful vs Sans (Completed) * Flandre Scarlet vs Sans * Fredbear vs sans (Completed) * Sans vs Geno (Completed) * Ghost Rider VS Sans (Completed) * Sans VS Gilgamesh * Gladion VS Sans (Completed) * Sans vs Grif (Completed) * Sans Vs Hank J. Wimbleton (Completed) * Sans vs. Homura Akemi * Sans vs Jevil * Sans vs JonTron * Sans vs. Jotaro (Completed) * Sans VS The Judge (Completed) * The Kid VS sans (Completed) * Sans vs King * Kirby VS Sans (Completed) * Korosensei vs Sans (Completed) * Kumagawa Misogi vs Sans * Sans Vs Leo Valdez * Lord Hater VS Sans * Sans vs Luan (Abandoned) * Sans VS Magolor (Completed) * Sans vs. Marie * Mario vs Sans (Completed) * Meta Knight vs. Sans (Completed) * Mewtwo vs Sans *'Monika VS. Sans' (Completed) * Mordecai and Rigby vs. Sans * Sans VS Ness (Completed by Sharaku Jr.) * Sans VS Paper Mario! (Completed) * Sans vs Papyrus * Patrick Star VS Sans *'Peter Griffin vs Sans' (Completed) * Red vs Sans (Completed) * Rosalina VS Sans * Sans vs Saitama (Completed) * Scorpion vs. Sans (Completed) * Scout vs Sans * Sans vs Sepulchure (Completed) * Sans vs Sesshomaru * Sans vs Shang Tsung * Shedinja vs. Sans (Completed) * Shinnok vs. Sans (by TheDragonDemon) * Sans vs Silver * Simon the Digger vs Sans * Sans vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque * Sans vs Skitzo * Sans VS Sol Badguy * Solana Frost (Pokefusions) vs Sans * Specter Knight vs Sans * Spider-Man vs Sans (Completed) * Toa Nuju vs Sans the Skeleton (Completed) * Undyne the Undying vs Sans (Completed) * Vergil vs Sans * Sans VS Vriska Serket * Sans vs Wario * Sans vs Wither Boss (Completed) * Yang vs Sans (Completed) Battles Royale * Bad time trio battle royale (Completed) * Indie Game Battle Royal (Completed) * Megalovania Battle Royale * Most Wanted Smash Bros Fighters Battle Royale * Undertale Boss Battle Royal (Completed) * Undertale Final Boss Battle Royal (RioluCraft FTW) * Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale (Completed) With Papyrus * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil * Lucas and Claus vs Sans and Papyrus (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sans & Papyrus * Sans. and Papyrus VS. Psycho Mantis (Completed) * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus (Abandoned) * Sans and Papyrus vs Stevonnie * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi (Completed) * Sans and Papyrus vs The Warriors for Hire With Undyne *'Cuphead VS Undyne the Undying and Sans '(Completed) With the Undertale-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse * MotherVerse VS UndertaleVerse Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Records' * Wins: 14 * Losses: 32 * Draws: 1 * Multiple Endings: 1 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Ardyn Izunia * Ash Ketchum * Big Band (Skullgirls) * Black Doom * Blake Belladonna * Bomberman * Broly * Bugs Bunny * Charizard * Darkrai * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Discord * Donald Duck (Disney) * Donkey Kong * Edd (Eddsworld) * Elsa (Frozen) * Flumpty Bumpty * Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Galacta Knight * Garfield * Garnet * Goku * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * HIM * Hit * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lord Voldemort * Luke Skywalker * Luna * Majora * Marx * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Michelangelo * Naruto Uzumaki * Natsu Dragneel * Necrozma * Obito Uchiha * Oogie Boogie * Peacock * Pennywise (IT) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Pikachu * Professor Ozpin * Psylocke * Queen Sectonia * Quicksilver * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Rainbow Dash * Raphael * Raven Branwen * Ruby Rose * Ryu * SCP-096 * Snorlax * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Steve (Minecraft) * Superboy-Prime * Superman * Thousand-Eyes Restrict (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Twilight Sparkle * The Undertaker (WWE) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *“Voodoo” Vince * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Zeref Dragneel History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Sans. * Age: Unknown, likely older than Papyrus. * Occupation: sentry/comedian. * Lazy to a fault. *Cares a lot for his brother, Papyrus. * Experienced, unregistered prankster. * Left-handed. * Themes/associated tracks: ** MEGALOVANIA (official boss theme) ** Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (note: it doesn't) ** sans. (out-of-battle theme) ** It's Raining Somewhere Else (plays during his hangout with Frisk at the MTT resort) ** The Choice (plays during his evaluation of the player on any non-genocide playthrough) Powers and Abilities Soul Manipulation * Is able to manipulate souls. The soul manipulation he has (same one as Papyrus) can shift the opponent's SOUL to Blue, allowing Sans to move the victim's SOUL (and also their physical body), usually flinging them around, or changing the gravity so that they're forced to the wall rather than to the ground. Attacks using this method bypass normal durability, as they target the SOUL itself. A drawback of using this ability a bit too much is that it tires him further. With it, he can do this. * His attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, he damages foes even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Since he is a monster, Sans' body is mostly made of magic that is attuned to his own soul Meta-Awareness * Meta-awareness on multiple levels; knowingly twisted game mechanics and educated regarding the "timeline anomaly" (the player). Bones * Telekinetically-manipulated bones. Can be used both offensively and defensively. * Can also create blue bones which can be bigger and faster than normal bones, but can be avoided if you stay still as they pass. KARMA * Drops all invincibility frames to zero. (Would only work within the constraints of a turn-based RPG battle, though it could possibly work against an ability similar to invincibility frames such as Reliant Invulnerability which is basically invincibility frames translated out of gameplay) * Ignores conventional durability. * "Poisons" the opponent's soul with KR (KARMA). * Getting hit by any attack for even one frame will not only inflict the one damage but also increase KARMA by some amount (depending on the attack) * Whenever KARMA is above zero, it will eventually drain back down to zero in increments of one, with each drain decreasing the player's HP by one. * Getting hit by multiple attacks in a row will cause increases in KARMA to stack up. KARMA cannot exceed 40 and also cannot cause the player's HP to fall below one. The more KARMA damage is built up, the faster it will drain itself and the player's HP with it. * Items that increase INV, the Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses, will grant small fractions of INV during the Sans battle, with both items together increasing INV from zero to one-third (allowing the player to obtain a single frame of INV every three frames, such that Sans's attacks can hit 'only' up to 23 times per second instead of 30). Uniquely, they will also reduce the rate at which KARMA drains. * This ability was able to give a fully-genocidal Frisk immense trouble in battle. * Despite common belief, it DOES NOT drain an enemy's HP based on how many sins they've committed or by how many people they've killed. Gaster Blaster * Floating beam-shooting skulls that can be summoned in different sizes and mass quantities. Spatial Manipulation * Created a self-sustaining trash tornado Teleportation/Shortcuts * Sans can teleport himself and others to different areas instantly Game-Changing Jump-cut * Throws player off guard in mid-attack. * Switches between his attacks randomly 4th Wall of Hell * His bones root into the menu, forcing the player to make quick decisions * Works only in an RPG battle with menus Pre-Special Attack (Sans Dance) * Large path of bones. * Rapid jump-cuts. * Ring of Gaster Blasters (about 200 total) * Slamming of SOUL against a wall (only able to reduce Chara's HP to 1, however). Sparing Sans * If Frisk/Chara (who at that point in the Genocide Route, can exterminate huge groups of monsters, and had defeated Undyne the Undying) spares him in the fight, he fools the player with an undodgeable attack shown as a cage of bones that deals a massive amount of damage (ingame, it will always kill the player). * "get dunked on" * Once again, this is an ability that would only work this way in an RPG. Special Attack * Sans does absolutely nothing. * Locks the opponent in place so neither of them is able to do anything. He was prepared to use this to pressure the player into quitting and going another route. * Teleports Frisk/Chara to the center if they draw too close to the "FIGHT" button with the flash of his eye. * Only able to enforce it while awake. * However, he can dodge if you attack him while he is sleeping (should be noted that Possessed Frisk attacked him while he was talking after he dodged). * This attack would most likely entirely not work outside of the constraints of a turn-based RPG battle, which Death Battles have never been officially set in. However, Sans' ability to teleport Frisk/Chara back to a specific point with the flash of his eye isn't as illegitimate for a normal fight. Feats * Always strikes first on a Genocide Run, even when Chara knows exactly what's going to happen. * ''Uncannily ''good at making observational inferences, the prime example being able to correctly guess the number of times he's killed Chara on a Genocide Run just by reading their expression. * Capable of space manipulation to some extent, transporting himself and other objects/people in-and-out of battle. * Defeated Flowey, numerous times (Flowey stated that he caused him more than his fair share of resets), so Sans should be able to have at least some experience fighting soulless beings. * One of the few Undertale characters aware of the "SAVE" function, though he can't use it himself. * Possesses meta-knowledge of Undertale's turn-based mechanics. * Similar to Undertale's other endgame bosses, he is capable of utilizing extremely difficult-to-evade bullet hell. * Capable of sensing Chara/Frisk's murderous intent on a Genocide Run, recognizing them as inhuman. * He, alongside Undyne the Undying, is one of the two genuine threats to Chara, with in-game narration implying their dread of him. * Can play incidental music for failures on his trombone, which annoys Papyrus * Even Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't want to anger Sans https://youtu.be/P5x_AtCK_EQ?t=2m23s Strength * Although he is the weakest character in the game, he is still able to defeat Frisk/Chara and Flowey over time with his attacks Speed * Can dodge attacks from Frisk/Chara and presumably Flowey Durability * Can withstand the heat of Hotland, which is hot enough to evaporate a styrofoam cup Faults * Has only 1 HP and 1 DF, making him the frailest character in Undertale. He suffered at least 99999 damage during his defeat against Chara and most likely can't tank any other kind of attack. * Can't be bothered to fight, due to understanding the power of the SAVE file, and the futility of trying. That changes only when you methodically murder EVERY MONSTER YOU POSSIBLY CAN. Not even the death of his brother can get him to muster more than a few contemptuous words. However, when he IS serious (fought Chara since he knew what would happen if he didn't stop them), he's more than a force to be reckoned with. * Despite being one of the strongest monsters in the underground, he suffers from realistic fatigue and shows signs of tiring out in the later stretches of his boss fight. * A slight tendency to overestimate his prowess, letting his guard down to mock Chara, immediately resulting in a fatal blow. * Puzzle Trap: Junior Jumble (though thinks crossword would've been a better idea) Respect Threads * Sans shows Death Battle a Bad Time! * Respect the Boss Monsters Trivia * Sans and Papyrus as characters were based on Steak and Mr. Heavens from the webcomic Helvetica. Their names were inspired by the title character, Helvetica. * His text is in the Comic Sans MS font Gallery Sansanimated.gif|Regular Battle Sans Sans sprite.png|Sans's in-game overworld sprite Sanseye.gif|Battle Sans when using his powers Bad time simulator.jpg ThisIsReal.jpeg|Sans is on The 700 Club with Pat Robertson Sans undertale you re gonna have a bad time by pikminaaa-d9kg0tl.png|Sans artwork SoReal.jpeg|Hyper-realistic Sans. Straight out of a Creepypasta. Ew. Scq2d80.png|Sans's Gaster Blasters. Sans_blue_mode_2_electric_boogaloo.gif|Sans is slamming the frisk/chara across the walls and ceiling and floor of the bullet box IMG_4525.JPG|Sans' s Steam Trading Card Artwork Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skeleton Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Final Boss